The emission wavelength of semiconductor lasers is generally dependent on the temperature. This is based, in particular, on the temperature dependence of the electronic band gap of the semiconductor materials used. In order to reduce the generally undesirable temperature dependence of the emission wavelength, a temperature stabilization by means of passive or actively cooled heat sinks is carried out, for example, in conventional semiconductor lasers.
Alternatively or additionally, structures having a spatially varying refractive index are used, for example, in DFB or DBR lasers. The temperature dependence of the wavelength can be reduced by such structures, but an increased production outlay is generally required.